Christmas Nights
by Minor Arcana
Summary: Seto Kaiba can afford anything he wants flash cars, rare cards. Mokuba thinks up the perfect present for the man who has everything and gives his big brother the present of a lifetime. A SetoxMokuba brotherly moment: nonyaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

Summary: Seto seems as cold as ice; so then why does he like Christmas? Mokuba finds out the reason why in this short one-shot. A SetoxMokuba brotherly moment.

All feedback is appreciated, though with the subject matter, I would really like it if I could get suggestions on keeping Seto and Mokuba in character, so remember to please review.

-~-

Christmas Nights

-~-

"Big Brother, what do you think of Christmas?" Mokuba asked, leaning back into his brother's arms as they watched the snow descend outside the frosted window.

They had been like this for several minutes now, Mokuba's feathery head of black hair resting against him as they silently watched the snow settle down on the white landscape outside. The grounds outside were covered in a layer of white, giving the Kaiba mansion the old Victorian postcard look. To his side was a plate of mince pies, sprinkled with white icing.

He chuckled to himself. Mokuba seemed to like the English delicacy. Indeed, he had wolfed his way through three, whereas he had only managed a bite of one. They were a bit too sweet for his liking.

"I really don't know, Mokuba. All I know is that it seems to make children happy - all children. My brother, you, as well as those children who don't have a family or a home. If they're happy, then so am I, though I don't know why I should care so much," he replied, serenly, gently stroking the top of Mokuba's black hair.

He breathed in the smell of cinnamon coming from the freshly baked pies, strokign the top of his brother's hair. Quiet moments like this were something of a rarity. His business usually kept him away from home, but he always liked to be here for this time of year. To see the look on Mokuba's face when he opened his presents…

Mokuba's head tipped back, and he gave him a half smile, brushing his face with his fingers. He smiled back at him as he looked up with those dark blue eyes.

Yes, peaceful moments like these were what he valued above all others.

"Did you get me a present, Seto? I've got one for you. It took me a while, but I got it," Mokuba said, shifting inside his arms. "I'll give it to you later, Big Brother."

-~-


	2. Christmas Come Again

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Mokuba Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…)

Summary: Seto Kaiba can afford anything he wants; flash cars, rare cards. Mokuba thinks up the perfect present for the man who has everything and gives his big brother the present of a lifetime. A SetoxMokuba brotherly moment: non-yaoi.

-~-

Christmas Come Again

-~-

"I know, let's watch X!"

"I don't think so."

"Than how about Dragon Half? You'll like that; they're all drawn as short as Yugi!"

"As much as such a sight would bolster my spirits, I think not."

"Aww… Come on, Big Brother! Don't be a killjoy! You're the one who brought all those DVDs for me."

"I don't know why. Junk like that rots the brain."

Seto's eyes rolled backwards as he lurched forwards, Mokuba eagerly pulling him down the dimly lit corridor via his hand. He groaned as he narrowly avoided being carted into the wall, Mokuba's grip like that of a vice as he managed to round a corner. Why on earth had he agreed to this? And how had Mokuba suddenly gotten so strong?

He allowed his brother to pull him along, a hand now resting on his forehead in exasperation. There were so many things to do: reviewing reports, managing or massaging figures, dealing with the media… All of which had to be done sooner or later. For him, Christmas could wait. It wasn't as if he celebrated it for himself, anyway. At the end of the day, it came down to his brother. It was…

" – Don't look so down, Big Brother; it's Christmas! You're meant to look happy! Oh, I forgot; you **can't** smile, can you? Do you need lessons? Here, copy me," Mokuba grinned cheekily, letting go of him and pulling a face that the intolerable cartoon bunny Pegasus liked would be proud of.

"Let it go, Mokuba. I'm not in the mood. Besides," he bent down and whispered into his brother's ear, his eyes glimmering conspiratorially as he clutched his brother's shoulder. "I could always 'leak' your baby photos to the media. Just think; everyone will be able to see your endearing face, squirt."

He pulled back and ruffled Mokuba's hair, a smirk on his face as his brother's eyes widened, before the frown turned into a smile of happiness. Mokuba rubbed his nose. They had stopped outside the door to Mokuba's bedroom, to the side of which was an elegant and antique wall lamp. So his brother had kept his present safe in here? Perhaps there was more to sibling relationships than he thought. All this effort, dragging him away from his work… Mokuba Kaiba really was the opposite side of a coin!

_You must really have put in the effort, again. You're the perfect little brother. **My** little brother. Do you know that? _he thought, following Mokuba into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him as he heard his brother ferret around inside one of the draws, and as he walked closer he saw that a photo of a younger him and Mokuba was propped up on the surface of the dresser.

"Mokuba. How long has this been here?" he whispered quietly, his hand clasping the side of the frame and lifting it up as he felt himself briefly pressed by a pang of regret, which he soon brushed away.

Looking at the photograph, he ran a long-finger over the image of his little brother, a smile on the young boy's face as he then looked at the smiling stranger next to him. Not a true stranger, but a part of himself that he did not think of so much anymore. Sacrifices had had to be made in order to get them where they were today, and he was determined to make sure his brother had the best life possible. Destiny was an outdated concept; he would protect the one person he loved with all his power, his life, if necessary. He placed back the picture; he had not been into his brother's room many times. Perhaps it was time he started to intrude more often.

"Setoooo? Would you like your present now? It's gift-wrapped and everything. I worked really hard to think of something to get the man who has everything!" Mokuba asked him, running up to him and bowing his head as he held out his hands, clasped in which was a present wrapped in blue paper, small enough to be a book or something similar.

"Thanks, Mokuba. It's much appreciated," he said, taking the present and noticing the pleased look on his brother's face, causing him to feel somewhat gratified that at least his brother, the one person he loved, was happy.

" – It's just… well, I had to dig deep for it, but I hope you like it," Mokuba said quietly, looking down at the floor and grinding the carpet with the ball of his foot as he began to unwrap the present.

He closed his eyes as his fingers uncovered a metallic frame, a warm oddly pleasurable feeling flowing through his veins as he opened them to see just what his brother had done for him. Staring up at him from beneath a silver and mother-of-pearl frame was the picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon Mokuba had drawn for him when he was younger; when he was in need of support. His throat ran dry as he ran a finger over the image. He thought he had lost it, but here it was.

"Thank you so much, Mokuba. For everything," he announced in little more than a whisper, bending down and holding his brother close as he wrapped his arm around Mokuba and stared at the picture his brother had drawn, running a hand through Mokuba's hair.

-~-


End file.
